A Deal with the Past
by Kayanvid Brielle Elven
Summary: Six months after Shadow's death, a mercenary femmehog in search of her king lands in Mobotropolis. After hearing tales about the one they call Sonic, she realizes that he might be the only one who can help her on this planet...but something keeps her from


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic (as much as I would like to...{hubba hubba}).Neither do i own Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Shadow ,blah blah blah......do you?

Author's note: I don't know where I 'm going with this story so please review and tell me what you think...PLZ!!!!!!

Prologue: Two months after the Ultimate Lifeform's destruction

A dark night in the village of Knothole. A lonely girl sits and stares out the window and sighs, her breath forming a mist one the double pane window of the Cellar, the local bar of Knothole Villa. How did she get from Motor City to this abandoned town lost between desert and forest, how was she to complete her mission. Even if she could escape, it was not something she wanted to do. "All I have is this stupid broken collector, how am I supposed to find him with this"? She looked at her surroundings once again...a drunkard slumped over near the exit and an echidna and a bat and what appears to be a two tailed fox followed them toward the drunkard. She leaned over to grasp a bit of some talk from the female bat that was like "...have to let go.... Onic..." then the echidna, " we still have a world to save, there is no time to waste, we must move become this village is discovered...onic...you need to stop holding on..." For a moment the drunkard moved his lips but it was inaudible to her. The fox replied, "his bracelet was all you had left of him and you lost it.... why don't we try to find it..."

"Go away Tails, I have to think for a while......." said the drunkard who was now rising to leave and stopped mid sentence when he saw the girl trying desperately to appear as if she wasn't listening. She fumbled for her change and slapped it on the table. Now worried that the drunkard would attack, she headed towards an exit. As she passed him, she noted a menacing look that gave her the chills as soon as she noticed to whom it was directed to...her. She hurried her pace, dropping the collector that was her clue to find her master, the kings men her family had lived to serve . She lunged for it, only to feel someone bring her up so abruptly that blood rushed to her brain and she gasped out as if drowning. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THIS...? THIEF!" She managed to choke out, "I am not a thief, I did not steal it, I swear it", but it was lost to the yells of the bar owner telling them all to take it outside. Barely able to catch her breath, she began kick out of someone's rough grasp and viewed a crowd begin to form.

"Someone .... help me" the girl cried as she felt her legs leave the floor. In a burst of adrenaline, she managed to kick her assailant to the releasing his grip. With that she wriggled out and kneed him in the groin, causing him to yell out, "Sonic, this one is not going to come willingly".... She realized that she was definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time...the so called drunkard was not drunk at all, just in a state of depression and was now very, very angry. Between clenched teeth, he spat out, "This is the second time someone has stolen from us and tried to get away with it; this time I'll make sure it's the last thing you see before we put in jail.". 

It had fallen to a deaf ear because the girl was long gone from sight. 

Split up, she can't be too far !

Outside the village in Knothole forest, East quadrant, approaching Station Square.

The girl was out of breath, out of money, and out of luck.... She could feel the bile rising out of her throat and she knew any minute that not only would she be sick, but that the obviously faster hedgehog would close in on her and put her in jail for resisting arrest.

Tears formed in her eyes but she did not let them fall, afraid the sound of her whimpers would bring the four to her. She got up to keep running and saw that she was no longer in the forest that surrounded the village, but at a clearing that junctioned to a highway.

Not knowing much of the area, she ran toward it and collapsed in the middle of the road. She looked up and heard the whir of a plane......there it was, the blue and yellow Tornado 2 approaching her. She tried to pull her legs up and jogged to an ever more remote area where a multitude of war bots waited patiently for her approach.

"Think Coe, think...what should I do...." Coe looked at the amulet she wore; it was now sparkling a green she had never seen. It seemed to show the exact whereabouts of her four pursuers. In a low voice, she said to herself, "It seems that 'Sonic' guy is closest, how can I lose him quickly"?

Coe sprang up and headed back to the village through the forest, however, she got lost along the way. Things did not look good. The forest was now infested with mechanical bugs and vines. "This looks a jungle.... could it be the amulet took me to another place? " she said to herself.

" I don't know who you're talking to, but I suggest you say your goodbyes now..." Roe whirled around to face Sonic, the angry blue hedgehog who was preparing to attack her. Inside her mind, something alien touched her mind and her body began to shake while she stood staring face to face with Sonic. Somehow, she saw an earlier time in space where that same hedgehog walked away from Ark with a pink hedgehog at his side. He kept looking back at the colony as if expecting someone to appear. Roe blinked back to reality. A sudden rush of bravery, she smirked and said, "Sonic...you are brave hedgehog who I think would probably give up your life for this planet even when you were in space, am I right?" "Flattery is not going to get you anywhere, whoever you are...(he thought to himself).... wait a minute, how did you...?" Cutting him off before he asked how she knew his name and his whereabouts, she said, "I wasn't trying to flatter you but since you insist on dueling, I suggest you catch me first." she smirked slyly. "Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog". Sonic went pale. (She is so much like Shadow), he thought. He was taken aback by her impudence. Then he noticed she had grabbed a vine and launched herself in the air.

Sonic stared after and thought to himself..(Perhaps there is an interesting story behind her)...He then followed her lead and grinded down a tree stalk to continue the chase that now became a race...

The echidna, named Knuckles and his friend Rouge the bat as well as Tails the fox now followed Sonic through the winding jungle to trap the unknown escapee. 

Meanwhile, Coe was raking her brain to find some explanation for her sudden outburst at the blue hedgehog, how could she explain to herself why she smirked at him and acted as if she knew him from before, she couldn't understand how she saw into a past she never witnessed, and more importantly she wanted to know what was going on inside of her.

Had she been paying more attention to where she was going rather than what was going on with herself, she would have noted to avoid the obvious area of entrapment she walked right into. It was a cliff.

The four now stood around her and awaited her reaction.

Coe knew she couldn't hold them all, but she tried anyway. Coe had no idea of what was happening , but she managed to make Tails attack Knuckles. It was telepathy. Rouge looked on in horror. 

Sonic then lunged at her and managed to tackle Coe to avoid the mind control she was trying to work on Rouge. 

Coe hit the ground hard and shuddered.....she knew what she would do next.

"Everyone stand back now or I go off the cliff !!!!! " Sonic seemed to be the only one who thought otherwise. He moved forward, silently daring her to do it.

At first Coe looked hurt, but then in a quick movement, she felt the air behind her and pushed back into nothingness with a smile on her face.

Before she reached ground or water, Coe noticed that the once devious smirk on the hedgehog's face was replaced with a horrified look as he sank to his knees watching her descent. He mouthed the word 'Shadow', making her think to herself.

Then it all was a haze as everything went black....

Author's note: I don't know where I 'm going with this story so please review and tell me what you think...PLZ!!!!!!


End file.
